Conventional aircraft cargo systems typically include various tracks and rollers that span the length of an aircraft. Cargo may be loaded from an aft position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to a forward position and/or, depending upon aircraft configuration, cargo may be loaded from a forward position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to an aft position. Cargo systems, such as those used by aircraft for transport of heavy containerized cargo or pallets, also referred to as unit load devices (ULDs), typically include roller trays containing transport rollers which rollably support the cargo. Motor driven rollers are typically employed in these systems. Aircraft often employ a series of motor driven power drive units (PDUs) to propel cargo containers and pallets within the aircraft cargo compartment. This configuration can allow for the transportation of cargo pallets within the aircraft cargo compartment by one or more operators controlling the PDUs.